lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the World
First Epoch: The Age of Chaos The Creator awoke from Chaos and shattered the darkness, creating the first ray of light. He then fused himself completely into the universe and made up all of existence. His body became the land and stars. One of his eyes became the sun, while the other became the crimson moon. Some of his blood rushed into the seas and rivers, nourishing and nurturing lives. His spirit became the Eternal Blazing Sun, the Lord of the Storms, and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. His wisdom gave birth to humanity. (orthodox version) His lungs turned into the elves; His heart turned into the giants; His liver turned into the treants; His brain turned into the dragons; His kidneys turned into the feather serpents; His hair turned into the phoenixes; His ears turned into the demonic wolves; His mouth and teeth turned into the mutants, and His remaining bodily fluids turned into the sea monsters, of which the essence was Naga. His stomach, His small and large intestines, and the evil parts of His body turned into devils, evil spirits and various kinds of unknown maleficent existences. (City of Silver version) The Bud Era (Elf Chronicle) The beginning was dark, chaotic and mad until Beyonder races finally gained some senses. Ancient gods then started to emerge. Heaven, earth, and the ocean begin to form order. This time lasts for countless years since these races did not have a writing system and no record was left. Second Epoch: The Dark Epoch The First Flame Era (Elf Chronicle) The world is ruled by eight ancient gods: The Giant King, Aurmir; the Dragon of Imagination, Ankewelt; the Elf King, Soniathrym; Sanguine Ancestor Lilith; the Devil Monarch, Farbauti; the Phoenix Ancestor, Gregrace; the Mutated King, Kvastir; and the King of Demonic Wolves, Flegrea. These eight gods split the remnant powers of the authority of the creator, becoming lords of the sky, land, and ocean. They ruled over reality, the spirit world, and the astral world. They ruled over various races. They each have Subsidiary Gods by their side, probably sequence 2 (of their pathway) or sequence 1 (of other pathways). According to elves' chronicle, in this era, races that take on human-like forms fought against non-human races, devils and demon wolves. This corresponds to records of the City of Silver, which says the Giant King Aurmir, Elf King Soniathrym, and Sanguine Ancestor Lilith was on one side, fighting against the Dragon of Imagination Ankewelt, the Phoenix Ancestor, Gregrace and the Mutated King Kvastir. While the Devil Monarch Farbauti and the King of Demonic Wolves Flegrea were on the chaos side, wanting to destroy everything. Humans were subordinates or even lowly slaves to the giants, elves and sanguines. This era lasts for no longer than a thousand years. At this time, these races remain to be cold, cruel, brutal and bloodthirsty. At some point in time, Aurmir betrayed Lilith and caused her fall, while Lilith got Kvastir and Flegrea to die with her. After their death, their subsidiary gods were either killed, turned to other gods, or vanished and hid in the dark. This includes the subsidiary gods of Flegrea: God of the Dead Salinger (later known as Death) who turned to Gregrace, and Goddess of Misfortune Amanisis (later known as Evernight Goddess) who vanished; subsidiary god of Lilith, Goddess of Beauty Auernia (later became the wife of Night Emperor), who turned to Elf King. In the meantime, Aurmir was seeking corporation with some human race secret organization, led by his son Badheilbrunn and his wife Omebella. The secret organization is probably the Ancient Sun God. The Twin Era (Elf Chronicle) After the fall of Lilith, Kvastir, and Flegrea, the other five races continued the war that lasted for a couple of hundred years. During this time, giants and dragons were the dominant race, which is why it is called "The Twin Era". Time after the Twin Era (Elf Chronicle) When the new balance between five races was formed, peace (relatively) returned. At this time, new-born elves and giants seemed to have more senses and feelings. Rise of Ancient Sun God According to the orthodox myths of the seven churches, Eternal Blazing Sun, Lord of Storms and God of Knowledge and Wisdom led Humanity to revolt against their oppressors. Humanity was successful and manage to defeat and drive the Beyonder races to near extinction. According to the historical records of the City of Silver, The Original Creator (or Ancient Sun God) woke up and took back the authorities from the 8 ancient gods, allowing Humanity to successfully rise up in revolt. According to Arrodes, Ancient Sun God is the "Second Creator", implying he is not the Original Creator, but someone who inherits the heritage from the Original Creator. Ancient Sun God drew many followers including Kings of Angels beside him and claimed himself as the Original Creator. He fought against (probably the last 5) ancient gods and took their power. The First Blasphemy Slate appeared in this epoch. Humans started to study the world of mysticism. They started to create the Pathway system with all the potion formulas and rituals, Hermes also created the Hermes Language at this time. Third Epoch: The Cataclysm Epoch Glorious Era After the death of all ancient gods, the Ancient Sun God became the absolute ruler of the world and the one and only orthodox god. Humans walked out of the shadow of other races and became the dominant race of the land. The Evernight Goddess's followers became the first secret organization, chased by the church of Ancient Sun God. Cataclysm Era According to the records of the Forsaken Land (Afternoon Town), the Kings of Angels which served the ancient sun god were tempted to fall. Rose Redemption was formed in the Giant Court, by all 6 Kings of Angels except for Adam and Amon, and some former subsidiary gods whose power also equals to King of Angel, including Evernight Goddess, Mother Earth, God of Combat and Death (exact name list see Rose Redemption). Considering the words of the priest in Afternoon Town, Evernight Goddess probably tempted or convinced Dark Angel Sasrir into forming Rose Redemption, and they have been gathering in Giant King's court quite often, plotting against Ancient Sun God. Based on the paintings discovered in the temple of the Ancient Sun God by Klein and Alger, Ancient Sun God was the one who fought against the cataclysm, but was betrayed and His body was "eaten" by the Pure White Angel (Eternal Blazing Sun), Wind Angel (Lord of Storms), Wisdom Angel (God of Knowledge and Wisdom) and a black baby after his death. Klein suspected the black baby being the True Creator. The temple itself is connected to, if not built or "visioned" by, Adam. (Volume 4 Chapter 79-80) This painting implies what the three angels gained from Ancient Sun God's death and probably how they became sequence 0. After Ancient Sun God's death, the continent where the City of Silver was located was separated from the rest of the world, and became the "Forsaken Land of the Gods". The Second Blasphemy Slate, which shows the 22 paths of the divine, was created by Ancient Sun God. According to Mr. Doors, the point when Ancient Sun God died was the point the Second Blasphemy Slate was born. According to the legends of the orthodox churches, the Evernight Goddess, Mother Earth, and the God of Combat descended upon this world and protected humans from the cataclysm along with the Lord of Storms, Eternal Blazing Sun, and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Fourth Epoch: the Epoch of The Gods Gods routinely descend to walk the earth and perform miracles. The God of Craftsmen (later known as the God of Steam and Machinery) is born in this epoch. Discord Era According to Mobet Zoroast, Discord Era refers to the period when the Cataclysm ended until the establishment of the Solomon Empire. This era lasts for almost 112 years. In this era, the ancestor of the Zoroast family who had first became an Angel has fallen in the conflicts. Fortunately, with the help of the Emperor who had not yet become a god at that time, the Zoroast family didn't lose his Beyonder characteristics. Some time around here, the Second Blasphemy Slate appeared, and many angels saw the complete Slate: Bethel Abraham (Mr. Door), Solomon (probably who later became Black Emperor), Zaratul (the angel who were killed by Antigonus), Tudor (who later became Blood Emperor), Trunsoest (who later became Night Emperor), Augustus, Einhorn, Sauron, Castiya, Zoroast, and two names that has not appeared in the book yet: Stiano and Constantine. All of these names later became the most powerful beyonders in Fourth Epoch. According to Mr. Door, Primordial Demoness and God of Craftman also looked at the Slate with him. The Slate was then taken by Adam. Solomon Empire and Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire For a long time, the Northern Continent is ruled by the Solomon Empire, led by the Black Emperor Solomon who is a Sequence 0 Black Emperor Pathway. He is supported by multiple Angel Families which have Sequence 1 or 2 angels, and by the True Creator. The high nobles at that time includes the Zoroast family, Abraham Family, Zaratul Family, plus the Medici family and Ouroboros. Tudor and Trunsoest, Augustus and Castiya were also nobles, though ranked lower than others. Most of them believed in Black Emperor, except Medici and Ouroboros who believed in True Creator. The six orthodox gods were mostly fighting against each other. Evernight Goddess, God of Combat and Death were confronting each other; Lord of Storms, Eternal Blazing Sun and God of Knowledge and Wisdom had great disputes; Mother Earth was ambiguous, though slightly leaned towards God of Combat. The Southern Continent is ruled by Balam Empire which is led by the Underworld Emperor. Balam Empire was ruled by Eggers family, descendants of Death, with Azik Eggers being the “Death Consul". They have their own religion based on the teachings of the Underworld Emperor that deified death. Later on, two upstarts that would be later known as the Blood Emperor and the Night Emperor rebelled against the Black Emperor and the Solomon Empire with the support of the six gods, successfully establishing a Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire ruled over the Northern Continent. Later, United Empire was split to the Tudor Empire ruled by the Blood Emperor and the Trunsoest Empire ruled by the Night Emperor. War of the Four Emperors (or War of the Four Sovereigns) Later on, the Black Emperor manages to resurrect himself. As a result, the Night Emperor and the Blood Emperor, who was sequence 1 of the Black Emperor Pathway, had to switch pathways, or they would drop to sequence 2. The Night Emperor successfully advanced to the Sequence 0 Justiciar Pathway with the help of the six gods. The Blood Emperor also managed to advance into a Sequence 0 Red Priest Pathway with support from Adam and Amon but went mad in the process. The Underworld Emperor, seeing the ensuing chaos in the Northern Continent decided to join in the fun. The Four Emperors, which are all Sequence 0, fought against each other along with their subordinate Angel families. The result is a disaster. The Black Emperor, the Blood Emperor and the Night Emperor perished. All the Angel Families have declined or outright eliminated. The angel of Zaratul Family was killed by Antigonus. Bethel Abraham was banished by Evernight Goddess and Lord of Storms. The Underworld Emperor turned into a mad Death. Only the Trunsoest Empire survived the war. Pale Era Near the end of the Fourth Epoch, Death and the Primordial Demoness Cheek joined forces to wreak havoc and create a catastrophe on the Northern Continent. In the end, the Seven Gods joined forces to fight against them, resulting in the destruction of Death and the collapse of the Balam Empire and a power vacuum in the Southern Continent. The Primordial Demoness suffered from severe injuries which required her to slumber. The catastrophe destroyed the Trunsoest Empire. The seven gods supported the four surviving Angel families of the Trunsoest Empire into establishing the Four Great Nations of the Northern Continent. The Augustus and Castiya dynasties have inherited the Justiciar Pathway of the Night Emperor. Meanwhile, The Einhorn and Sauron dynasties have inherited the Red Priest Pathway of the Blood Emperor. These two pathways are considered as the pathway of royalties. Therefore the ingredients and the formula is heavily controlled. Only their respective royalties, military, or intelligence agencies have access to it. The establishment of the Four Nations marks the end of the Fourth Epoch and the beginning of the Fifth Epoch. Fifth Epoch: The Iron Age The current epoch started more than 1300 years ago. Gods have stopped descending. The seven orthodox churches along with the four great nations rule the Northern Continent. In addition, countless secret organizations have appeared and are active in the shadows. Ordinary people have no knowledge of the occult, mysticism or the power of the gods. The Southern Continent has been divided into East and West Balam and is in a constant state of civil war. The nations of the Northern Continent have colonized the coastal areas, and the seven orthodox churches are busy proselytizing and converting the natives away from their indigenous Death God belief. Meanwhile, the sea and the islands between the Northern and Southern Continents are riddled with pirates, led by the four Pirate Kings and the seven Admirals. Battle of the Violated Oath In 738, the southern Feynapotter Kingdom originally believed in both Mother Earth and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Due to some influencing factors, the two churches began to be at odds with each other, and their believers often clashed. During that period, the Loen Kingdom and the Intis Kingdom seized the opportunity to start a war in the name of protecting freedom of religion. In the later stages of the war, the Feysac Empire joined the fray and attempted to destroy the ploy by Loen and Intis. However, they still failed to turn the situation around. The result of the war was that the border between Leon and Feynapotter, as well as Intis and Feynapotter, countries such as Lenburg, Masin, and Segar, gained independence. They mainly believed in the God of Knowledge and Wisdom, leaving the Church of Mother Earth as the only religion in the Feynapotter Kingdom. The conflict that lasted five years was called the Battle of the Violated Oath because both sides of the war accused their adversaries of violating the Holy Oath at the end of the Fourth Epoch. Power balance at present History of the Fifth Epoch Category:Gods Category:Terminology Category:Timeline